Car Trouble
by hot under the collar
Summary: Bella's car breaks down in the middle of no where. Jasper and Emmett stop to help but expect something in return. Bella/Emmett/Jasper threesome


Bella couldn't believe her bad luck. Here she was on some back road with a car that died on her. She was miles from anywhere and late. And on top of that she left her cell phone home so she wouldn't have to worry about losing it. Talk about dumb. She wouldn't be able to walk too far in her high heels either, not that she knew where to walk to. She thought it was probably best to wait for a car to drive by. Hopefully she wouldn't have long to wait.

After a couple hours, she finally spotted a car approaching. She waved it down and it stopped in front of her car. She approached the car and smiled her best smile happy that finally someone could help her. Jasper and Emmett got out of the car and were drunk. Jasper said "Well well well...what do we have here? Need a little help?" Emmett said "It sure looks like this little lady needs our help. How come a fine looking woman like you is way out in these parts?" Her smile faded when she noticed their eyes lingering on her full breasts. They were practically drooling as they mentally undressed her. She looked down and her tight blouse was plastered to her body. It was hot and humid and her body felt damp causing her blouse to conform to her shape. Her bra did little to disguise her erect nipples poking through the fabric and didn't go unnoticed. With every breath her breasts swelled and pushed into the blouse straining the buttons that barely held it closed. She hadn't noticed before but her blouse was unbuttoned down to her deep cleavage giving full visual access to the tops of her mounds. She felt naked and exposed but liked the way they were looking at her with deep hunger and lust. Her short skirt felt tight on her hips as it too clung to her body.

They moved closer and Emmett was clearly erect. His hard member was pushing into his pants struggling to be free. Jasper's penis didn't appear to be stiff yet but she knew he was interested in her by the look in his eyes as he scanned her body. Jasper said "Is your car not working or are you just out here looking for some action?" She tried to remain cool but it was difficult with the way their eyes focused on her full round breasts. She found herself breathing harder as they clearly enjoyed what they were looking at. She cleared her throat and finally said "My car just stopped. I tried everything to get it going but it's not responding." Emmett laughed and mumbled to Jasper "I'd respond if she tried something to get ME going. Wouldn't take too much effort with that body she's got." Jasper laughed along with Emmett and said "Honey we can help you with your engine. We can get your motor running and I'll be happy to put my long dipstick in your oil pan. And Emmett can lubricate your motor with his fluid. We'll make your engine purr like a PUSSY cat after we're done fiddling with it." They were cracking themselves up and Emmett joined in and said "Of course we don't want to forget those fine looking headlights she has. She's only got her low beams on now but after my fingers play with her knobs and work them in my hands her high beams will spring to attention." They laughed louder and had to practically hold themselves up against each other. Bella decided to play dumb and act like she didn't know what they were talking about.

She said "You guys must be good with your hands. I don't know a thing about cars but if you can get my motor running that would be great. And my headlights could always use the attention of a man who likes to play with my knobs." They stopped laughing and stood looking at her with their mouths hanging open. They burst out laughing louder than before and Jasper said "This'll be too easy. Guess we better make this look good." He bent over the engine and pretended to inspect it. Bella leaned over too and he had a nice long look down her blouse at her deep cleavage. His eyes lingered on her breasts watching them swell with her breathing. He could see the tops of the lacy cups holding her breasts and was trying to think of ways to get her naked. He wanted to suck on her titties like a baby and play with her nipples before he slammed his thick penis deep inside her pussy. He had to think of something quick. Finally he got an idea. And if this slut was dumb enough to fall for it then her skirt would be off her body in the next 60 seconds.

He stood up and said "There's too much oil and grease. I can't see what I'm doing. I need something to wipe all this oil up with. Do you have a towel or cloth of any kind I can use?" Bella said "No. I only have the clothes on my back." He smiled. That was the idea you dumb slut. She said "Maybe one of you could take your shirt off and use that." He thought nice try slut but you're the one who's gonna be taking something off. He said "That's not really fair now is it? This is your car and you want us to ruin our clothes? What about you? Your skirt or blouse would probably work just fine." She hesitated thinking about it. He wondered if she was wearing any panties. He hoped to find out for himself real soon. He thought come on, come on say yes so I can get you one step closer to being a naked dumb slut...come on slut I wanna see that fine ass of yours.' Emmett let Jasper do all the work and stood by watching the show. Jasper said "Just unzip your skirt and slide it off your body. I can't do anything else with this engine covered in oil so it's either your skirt or we'll just have to leave you here." That should scare her enough to get that skirt off. She said "I guess you're right. OK I'll give you my skirt." He smiled and said "That's a good idea. Go ahead and take it off." Emmett couldn't believe she was going to take her skirt off right there in front of them. They stood watching her and she unzipped it. It clung to her body and she peeled it off her hips and slid it down her thighs. As she stepped out of her skirt they saw that she was wearing a bright red thong that barely covered her pussy lips. Her ass was nice and round and tanned. They felt their dicks lurch in their pants as their eyes took in her scenery. Jasper licked his lips as his eyes stared at that little red thong. He couldn't wait to get his hands inside that thong. He wiggled his fingers thinking about stroking her clit and sliding them inside her warm folds. He mumbled "Nice. Real nice." Emmett stared at her ass as she wiggled it for him handing her skirt over to Jasper. He took it and again his eyes gazed down between her legs. Her thong was tiny and tight and clearly outlined her pussy lips. Ok now her skirt is off. We'll have to work on the blouse next.

Jasper wiped the engine with her skirt covering it in oil and ruining it. He wiped his hands on it and tossed it under the car. He said "We have to let the engine rest a little. After you clean it you have to give it a little time to air out." What a line of crap but this slut's dumb enough to buy it. She said "Oh. I'm learning a lot from you." He smiled. He hoped soon she'd learn what his dick feels like riding in her pussy. But first things first. Time to try to get her shirt open so they could get a good hard look at her bra covered titties. They were leaning against the car and they positioned themselves so she would be in between them.

They had taken their shirts off and Jasper said "It sure is hot today. You look like you need to cool down. Maybe if you unbuttoned your shirt a little more you might feel a little cooler." She smiled and said "I'm fine thanks." He looked at her breasts and the shirt clung on her. He said "You don't look cool. Look how your blouse is plastered over your big beautiful breasts. I can see you're wearing a bra so it's not like you'd be topless or anything." She said "I feel naked enough without my skirt. I don't need to have my top off too." Jasper tried a little harder and said "It's not like your blouse is hiding anything. It's so tight on your body that I can see every curve you've got. And it doesn't stop me from noticing your hard little nipples either. They're poking through your bra AND blouse. So if you took off your top we wouldn't see any more of your tits than we can already see right now. And you'd be more comfortable." She hesitated and said "That's true." Emmett eagerly said "Yeah take your shirt off. I wanna see those bra covered titties." Jasper glared at Emmett. He almost had her top off and the horny jerk was gonna blow it. She said "No I don't think so. You guys can see enough of my breasts already. I don't need to give your eyes a better look." Jasper said "Whatever. I'm just trying to help." Time to try something else. He wanted that blouse off.

His eyes went back to her blouse and watched as she breathed. He watched as her breasts rose up with every breath. Her breasts strained against the blouse with every breath and her buttons were under extreme pressure to pop. Shit this slut had some big titties. Her buttons almost shook as she inhaled and he wondered why they hadn't popped open already. It wouldn't take much to make her shirt pop open. He wanted her buttons to be ripped off so she couldn't just rebutton her top back on. His eyes lingered on her tits as she breathed. He smiled as he saw her nipples were still hard and poking out. He wanted to lick them and get them even harder. He wondered how hard her titties would bounce when he fucked her. His penis was aching for pussy but he had to take it one step at a time. He couldn't wait any longer. Time to get the slut's shirt off.

Trying to talk her into taking her shirt off didn't work so he had to resort to other cruder methods. He said "I'm going to check the engine again." He walked back over and pretended to inspect it. She followed. He said "Nope. Not ready yet. Let's go back where we were." She turned around and walked back over toward Emmett. Jasper followed closely behind. Just as she reached the spot where they were before, Jasper 'accidently' fell against her pushing her body into the side of the car. She let out a loud OH as he pushed into her. His hands were on her waist and he grabbed the bottom of her blouse. He said "I'm sorry. I tripped. Let me get off you." She could feel the hardness of his penis and as he pulled away from her his hands ripped open her blouse. Her shirt popped open and her buttons went flying. He let go of her blouse and she turned toward him big breasts heaving with anger. He watched them heave up and almost bust her bra open as her shirt hung off her shoulders. Her pretty little bra could barely hold her big tits and the cups hardly even covered half of those big melons. She started to curse at him and they watched her tits wiggle in her cups as she yelled. He said "I'm sorry. I didn't know I had your blouse in my hands. Let me try to fix it." He reached up and before she could protest it was off her body and in his hands. He said "I saw some buttons roll under the car." He bent down and reached under the car and stuffed her blouse around the exhaust pipe. He stood back up and said "Well that didn't work too well. I was trying so hard to help you that your shirt got caught under the car and I can't get it loose. Sorry. I guess you'll have to do without it." Emmett mumbled "About time." She started to get madder with every second and her cursing got louder as she got more worked up.

They watched her as she yelled. They didn't care if she yelled at them as long as they got a good eyeful. Her anger got more intense and her tits strained the cups of her bra. Her shoulders were pushed back and she was breathing heavier. Her tits were heaving and their dicks were hard as they watched. Her big breasts seemed to get even larger as they swelled with every breath. They kept their eyes on her wiggling mounds smiling and watching them move. This made her madder and the madder she got the more those tits heaved and strained against her bra. Jasper noticed that her bra hooked in the front between her globes and it was a flimsy looking little thing. He watched as her titties threatened to break her bra. The hook shook with every heave of her mounds. He wondered if he could get her to bust open her own bra. That would be sweet. Get this big tittie slut to pop her own bra open and break her own hook. What a great way to see those titties bounce free. He said "You seem upset. We've been standing here enjoying looking at your body while you seem really upset. I don't know why. You're wearing a perfectly nice sexy little number on your big round titties. And your nipples are still nice and hard so there's nothing to be mad about." She yelled "WHAT?" and was even more upset yelling and motioning with her arms. Yeah that should just about do it. Come on you slut bust those titties out and let's see some nipple. Just a little more pressure from those perfect mellons on that weak little hook and we'll be in tittie heaven.

Her breasts appeared to swell even larger as she deeply inhaled to catch her breath. Her bra couldn't take any more pressure from those mountains of tit and it gave one final last shake. The hook broke and her titties finally broke her bra. The cups flew off her tits so fast that one second they were looking at lacy cups and the next they were looking at rosy hard nipples. They watched as her white creamy mounds bounced free. Her tits were perfectly shaped with nice perky nipples. Her tits were so big that they bounced a few times when the bra flew open. It snapped her hard and she jumped making those mounds bounce again for their appreciative eyes. Her melons were still heaving from her tirade and they smiled as they gazed at them. She grabbed the cups and pulled them back around and over her tits. She tried to re-hook her bra but discovered her breasts had broke it. The bra snapped from her hands and she slid it off her shoulder to try to fix it. Jasper said "Nice titties you have. Hard little nipples waiting for some sucking." She appeared shocked and dropped her bra. Her hands went to her breasts and she tried to cover her nipples. Her nipples poked out between her fingers and Jasper picked up her bra and threw it into his car. He said "Don't be embarrassed. We've seen plenty of big titties. Of course yours are about the most suckable I've seen in a LONG time." Emmett said "Yeah suckable and lickable. I'd like to suck and lick those titties. Get your high beams turned on those headlights!" They laughed and Jasper said to her "Don't be stupid. Headlights are your big titties and high beams are your nipples after a good sucking. Nice and hard in my mouth." She didn't know what to say and just stood there cupping her tits. Jasper said "I'll fix your car but you'll have to let us suck on your titties first. Or else we can leave you here in your little red thong waiting for another car to happen by."

She didn't have a choice and lowered her hands. She said "Suck my tittties." They each went for a tit and both their mouths circled around a nipple at the same time. She instantly arched her back and inhaled sharper as they sucked. Their hot wet tongues glided over and around her peaks as they licked every inch of tit. She heard loud slurping and sucking sounds as they made her nipples stiffen in their mouths. She lightly moaned as they played with her. Emmett licked his way up to her hot mouth and his hand pulled and twisted her wet nipple. Her mouth filled with his tongue and it was hot and thick like a nice fat dick. She sucked on it and her tongue played against it as his lips covered hers and he kept her mouth full. Jasper kept sucking her nipple and it was a hard little nub that ached. Her nipple slid from his lips and his hand kneaded her mound like dough squeezing and grabbing. He slid behind her all the while feeling her tit. His other hand went around and slid down her belly toward that thong he wanted to get into. He pressed into her and she felt his rock hard dick as he grinded against her forcing her ass to grind on his cock. She tried to say something in protest but that tongue in her mouth kept her quiet. Their rough hands grabbed and bounced her tits as they continued to play. Jasper slid his hand into the top of her thong and found her swollen clit. He rubbed it and grinded his finger on it making her moan in Emmett's mouth. This made Emmett grab her tit harder as his tongue drove deeper in her mouth. Jasper slid deeper in her thong and she opened her legs to his advances. His finger slid in her pussy and he smiled at how wet she was. This slut was more than ready for his hard dick. He fingered her a while longer as she moaned and gyrated against his hand. He pulled his fingers from her pussy and his pants were down in record time. His 7 1/2 inch dick sprang to attention ready for a good fuck. Emmett had a similar urge and had pushed his pants down letting his 7 inches loose. Two hard fat dicks ready for action.

Jasper grabbed her thong and pulled it down to her knees. His hands grabbed at her thighs and pulled them open wide stretching her thong between her legs. Emmett moved forward and pulled her head down to his throbbing cock. She bent at the waist and Jasper entered her from behind as Emmett held her head, said "SUCK MY FAT DICK" and pushed the head of his dick between her lips. Her pussy was pounded by Jasper's thick dick as he held her hips and slammed deep inside her. Emmett worked his hard dick deeper in her mouth as she sucked on it harder. It was so fat it completely filled her mouth and she sucked as hard as she could. She was rocking to the pussy pounding and Emmett pushed his dick further down her throat. She sucked hard and her lips went down his shaft to the base of his dick. His entire hard 7 inches was in her mouth and she sucked on it. As Jasper fucked her pussy Emmett fucked her mouth. With Jasper's thrusts her body would move and give Emmett's dick in her mouth a good grinding. Her tight pussy grabbed Jasper's deep pumps and he slammed his entire 7 1/2 hard inches deep up her with every poke.

A car suddenly slowly drove up and stopped next to their fucking. Bella opened her eyes and saw they had an appreciative audience. There were a couple guys and a couple girls who stopped to watch. She couldn't ask for help with her car with that fat dick down her throat grinding. Emmett held her head in place so she couldn't slip her lips off his shaft until he was done with her hot wet mouth. And he wouldn't be done until he came. Jasper slammed his hips into her shoving his dick faster in and out of her aching pussy forcing her body to bounce to his pounding. Her big titties were bouncing with every hard thrust and her nipples were still hard. Jasper rode her pussy hard and put on a good show for the car. One guy said "She's got his entire dick in her mouth sucking him. Her pussy is getting a nice hard fuck too. What a horny little slut. Nice bouncing titties though." They beeped their horn as they drove off and Emmett finally came in her mouth. He pulled back just as he started to squirt his load and his sticky cum shot in her mouth. He let her head go and slid his dick from her lips dripping cum on them. She licked her lips as Jasper pumped her pussy faster. He moaned "I can't hold it any longer. Her pussy is too tight. I'm gonna cum." He shot his entire sticky load deep inside her hot pussy just as she orgasmed and her pussy pulsed on his dick. His dick slipped from her pussy and he pulled his pants back on. They both got in their car and drove away before she knew they were done with her. She pulled her thong up over her swollen aching pussy and it got soaked with hot cum dripping from her pussy. She had no shirt, no bra and no skirt. Only a thong and high heels. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was sore. She waited quite a while until finally an old couple helped her. His eyes enjoyed the young girls body and especially her perky hard nipples as he fixed her car and she left. A few weeks later she couldn't help but think of Jasper and Emmett and their hard cocks and how they got her naked and fucked her. She was horny and wanted their dicks again. As luck would have it, she noticed a parked car that looked just like the one they drove. She got closer and saw her bra with the broken hook hanging proudly from the rear view mirror. Now she just had to find a way to let them trick her again so they would give her a nice hard fucking. She laughed and thought "I don't have to let them trick me. I'm sure they'd give me a hard fuck anytime." She smiled and went looking for their cocks. 


End file.
